A conventional electro-photographic type image forming apparatus includes an image carrier for carrying an electrostatic latent image, and a developing device for supplying developing agent to the electrostatic latent image on the image carrier.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-249426 discloses a developing device provided in such electro-photographic type image forming apparatus. The developing device includes a developing roller for supplying toner (developing agent) to a photosensitive body (image carrier), and a fur brush for supplying toner to the developing roller. The disclosed developing device also includes a layer thickness regulating member for adjusting a toner on a surface of the developing roller to a constant amount, and an elastic blade for maintaining a constant amount of toner on a surface of the fur brush. The adjusting member is in contact with the surface of the developing roller by a total length thereof in an axial direction, and the elastic blade is in contact with the surface of the fur brush by a total length thereof in the axial direction.